Dark Temptations, Dark Desires
by Sinandsmut
Summary: For Cortana, her new relationship with John was perfect. Perfect, until a tall dark and handsome Spartan Locke comes into the picture. Will Cortana be able to resist the sexual advances of this younger stronger Spartan, or will she betray her relationship with John and give into the primal desires of her body? And how will John react to Cortana being seduced by his greatest rival?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This fic can be correctly categorized as smut, and as such will be operating based on porn logic, with characters occasionally acting OOC. It contains themes of cheating, adultery, betrayal, and netrorare. If none of these themes are for you, I suggest you turn back now. For those that are turned on by such sinful taboos, I believe you are in for a real treat.**

 **Please remember, fantasy should be correctly interpreted as just that. A fantasy. It should go without saying that I do not morally support the actions represented in this story, and they should not be practiced by anyone for any reason.**

 **However, I do find these themes to be sexually appealing, and know that many others do as well. As to whom I identify with, the seducer, the cheater, or the cuckold, that unfortunately will have to remain a mystery. As to whom the reader should identify with, that I will leave up to you.**

 **Enjoy.**

The Master Chief moved through the broken landscape, his mind on full alert. He stepped quickly over each pile of rubble, the remains of a desolated colony all around him. Destroyed buildings casting long shadows by the light of a burning flame colored sky, their dark interiors the subject of his suspicion as he moved past them cautiously and in complete silence.

John glanced up at the sky, the destroyed hull of the Infinity hovering overhead like a wounded Titan. He tightened his grip on the assault rifle and continued moving forward, eyes warily checking his motion sensors for any hint of movement.

He passed the body of a Crimson clad Spartan IV, the young soldier's body lying motionless in the ruins of a window, shards of glass glittering on top of his Mjolnir armor.

John paused for a moment. He had been here before, and remembered this Spartan IV well. It had been him who had smashed the young inexperienced Spartan through the window, pushed a pistol underneath his chin, and pulled the trigger.

A small part of John felt bad for him. Some young kid fresh out of training who thought he could get a lucky jump on the Master Chief and make a name for himself.

Chief shook his head. He had to keep reminding himself that not everyone who graduated from Spartan training nowadays were indeed Spartans.

Some of them were, however, and that's what made him wary.

Somewhere he knew Cortana was watching him, her electric blue eyes examining his every movements. That was something he was used to. Even after her transformation from the digital into the corporeal Cortana still watched every mission and training session with analytic precision. It was useful to figure out faults in his combat methodology and increase the efficiency in his training, but he still found himself missing her guardian angel like presence with him on missions.

Nor was Blue Team with him this time. No, this time he would have to rely solely on his own abilities and skills.

That was alright though. The greater the challenge the better overcoming it felt, and John loved to win.

There was a slight blip on his motion sensor, a brief flash of red that momentarily lit up his HUD.

The hairs on the back of John's neck stiffened and he crouched down low, preferring to take a conservative approach to what he was sure was an imminent encounter. Suddenly the red blip flashed in his HUD again and the ground next to John erupted in a shower of bullets. John's reflexes kicked in before his brain even processed what was happening, the aged Spartan rolling swiftly to the left, a trail of bullets following him.

He rolled into a nearby building, posted against a wall, and began to return fire at the roof of an opposite building. He saw a flash of blue followed by a familiar shape, the thruster packs propelling the Spartan IV along the rooftops.

John gritted his teeth. "Spartan Locke," he muttered.

The Master Chief pounded down the street, legs turning into a blur as he sprinted as fast as he could. Still, Locke with his thrusters remained ahead of him. After a hundred yards Locke unexpectedly turned around, the Spartan IV using his thrusters to propel himself back towards Chief faster than anticipated. The Master Chief brought up his assault rifle, letting off several controlled bursts as Locke rocketed towards him.

Spartan Locke collided with the Master Chief, forcing the older Spartan backwards. John attempted to bring his assault rifle up again, but Locke tore it out of his hands, the rifle splashing in the mud as the two continued to fight.

Locke immediately went on the offensive, attacking with a strong right hook. John easily blocked it and counter attacked with his combat knife, the blade singing through the air and narrowly missing Locke's helmet. The Spartan IV danced away and withdrew his own combat knife.

The two combatants circled around each other, their heavy armored boots sinking deep into the mud. They came together in a flurry of thrust, counter thrust, and parry. Sparks flew as their blades collided together, the mud underneath them churning into a thick brown semi liquid as they continued their dance.

They broke apart just long enough for both to catch their breaths.

Locke nodded at John. "You're getting slow in your old age."

John readjusted his grip on the combat knife. "And you're too inexperienced."

"Hmmph," Locke hummed, bringing his knife up, its edge pointing at John's face. He brought up his free hand and motioned for John to come closer.

The Master Chief did not have to be told twice. He lunged at the younger Spartan, intent on finally putting an end to it. The two grappled, matching strength for strength. John put all his weight and strength behind his arms, willing his body past its own limitations, but much to his surprise it was Locke who was winning the struggle.

The danger alarms in John's head sounded and he attempted to pull away, but the attempted retreat merely provided an opportunity for Locke. The Spartan IV pushed his advantage, a sudden surge of reserve strength forcing John down on one knee and into the mud, Locke standing tall over him.

Somewhere in the bowels of Infinity, Cortana watched the death struggle on screen, the dim light glowing on her pale white face.

"Come on John," she quietly urged. Locke stood tall and proud, his posture a full display of male dominance. He forced John even further down into the mud. John attempted to rise again but was met with only more pain as Locke twisted both of Chief's arms at an angle that made Cortana cringe.

It was like watching two males fight for dominance, and Cortana willed for her chosen mate to find some reserve of energy.

"Get up," Cortana urged again, a little louder this time. "You can do it John."

But for once Cortana was wrong. When for the third and final time John attempted to get back up off his knees, Locke head butted him savagely, causing John to sprawl fully on his back. Locke stood on his chest, pressing the Master Chief further down into the thick brown mud like a conquering king.

Cortana felt a shiver roll up her spine. Something she interpreted as fear, but her subconscious saw as far more different. Something far more primal.

Locke took out his pistol, aimed coolly at John's face, and fired.

Cortana thudded her forehead on the screen in frustration as Roland's voice echoed on the speakers overhead.

TRAINING SIMULATION 249-ED3 OVER. THE WINNER IS SPARTAN JAMESON LOCKE. GOOD JOB TO ALL OF YOU SPARTANS.

"Well, that was surprising," said a slightly cocky feminine voice from behind Cortana. Palmer raised a slender eyebrow at her. "I was expecting a IV to beat a II eventually, but I never expected it would be him that lost."

Cortana huffed and blew a stray strand of short raven black hair out of her face. She knew that she should not be angry at Palmer, but her naturally protective nature towards John made it hard not to. "And to think, it only took twenty-two of _your_ Spartans to take him down. I'd like to see any one of them take on the odds Chief has."

"This was Elimination Deathmatch though," Lasky said standing a few feet behind Palmer, his chin cupped in his hand and his brow furrowed in thought, watching the display screen as the holographic arena reset. What was once a destroyed city now because an almost painful plane of bleach white. Throughout the arena, the scattered bodies of the fallen Spartan IVs began to stir, as well as one very disgruntled II. As the others realized what had happened, they began to crowd around Locke, slapping his armor and bumping their helmets against his. Cortana watched with a frown as John firmly shook Locke's hand, and then slumped off on his own.

Lasky sighed heavily. "The Master Chief has never participated in a Deathmatch simulation with only Spartan IVs. One of the theories bouncing around HIGHCOM is that the IIs work together during their Deathmatch session to ensure that they are always the last ones standing no matter who wins. I'm really not looking forward to seeing Osman's smug face when I told her the outcome of this match."

Cortana folded her arms across her chest, the wrinkled and lightly stained lab coat doing little to hide her curvaceous figure. "And I suppose they'll conveniently ignore that Fred, Kelly, and Linda all won their matches?"

"Bingo," Palmer said. "Never underestimate HIGHCOM's ability to cherry pick data they like and ignore all the facts they determine inconvenient."

Behind her Lasky muttered, more to himself than to them. "If it was any of the others I might have made a case, but Chief?" He shook his head. "I've got to go make a call. Ladies, if you'll say a prayer for me."

"Always, Thomas," Palmer smiled, her eyes lingering on him as he walked out. She then turned back towards Cortana. "You know how much I respect the Master Chief, but can you at least try to see things from my perspective?"

Cortana glared at her. "How exactly?"

"You might not like the outcome, but the bottom line is that this is a big deal for the Spartan program. Chief losing gives the Branch a lot more legitimacy in a lot of people's eyes."

"By taking it away from John," Cortana said stubbornly. "He is the best Spartan that ever lived."

" _Was_ the best," Palmer countered. She spared a glance at the viewing screen, Locke just now making his way out of the arena. "Looks like there might just be someone else who will be able to claim that title." She smiled at the younger woman, and gently bumped Cortana's shoulder on her way out of the room. "Not that bad to look at either."

Cortana silently fumed, but forced herself to regain control of her emotions. It clouded her logic. John was the best, that much was without a doubt .

 _It was twenty-two against one,_ she thought, but immediately dismissed that as a reason. It was a melee after all. A free for all Deathmatch. While Cortana remembered at least a few times during the match that Chief had to take on multiple opponents at once, the nature of the simulation did not allow for much cooperation or coordination between participants.

 _Unless you're a Spartan II that is,_ Cortana thought, remembering the ONI criticism that Lasky had mentioned. She dismissed that thought as well. John was not a man who cheated, Cortana remembering well his insistence on Reach about completing their first mission together within the rules set up by the ONI Testers. She had found him frustratingly stubborn at the time, but it spoke volumes about his overall character, and one of the things that had eventually made Cortana fall for him.

No, Cortana reasoned. There had to be something else. Some sort of ONI armor upgrade they had secretly given Locke to increase his odds of winning, or perhaps subtly sabotaging John's armor. Even making the Mjolnir one percent less effective could have enormous consequences for the user.

Cortana determined herself to find out, walking swiftly out of the observation room with her head held high and a newfound sense of purpose.

Her path towards John took her through what Roland had affectionately dubbed Spartan Land, the other Spartan IVs busying themselves with taking off their armor, support technicians scrambling around to run diagnostics and make the necessary repairs and tune ups. Cortana had to admit to herself that the Spartan IV area was impressive, even if the solid white coloring of the room gave it a sterile and overly clean feel to it.

Out of the corner of her eye Cortana saw several of the Spartan men hitting each other on the arm as she walked past, their eyes following her. Sexual, and sometimes raunchy comments coming from underneath their breath just quiet enough to where Cortana could not make out what they were saying.

Cortana did her best to conceal her smile, and made her hips sway just a little bit more as she walked. That she took such enjoyment out of the male gaze was her little secret, something that she guessed not even John knew. There was, after all, a reason why she had chosen as an AI to take the form of a young, beautiful, attractive woman. There was power in her looks, and a secret thrill of knowing just how desirable she was. She could have any man that she wanted, but they could never have her.

 _None of them will ever be good enough and they know it,_ Cortana thought evilly. The ability to indulge within her own fantasy of being that bad gave her a secret thrill. It was part of the reason why sex with John was so fulfilling. He was the best, and Cortana was so attractive that she could claim the best. That she was so irresistible that even the Master Chief was seduced by the temptation; years of conditioning and sexual repression being thrown away the moment he saw her naked, vulnerable, and human form splayed out for him on his bed, her sex parted and waiting for him.

Cortana imagined all those young and eager Spartan IVs watching as John fucked her. She imagined the dismay on their faces as they all realized how inadequate they were. She imagined looking at them, arms wrapped around John's muscular back, his hips slamming away at hers . Cortana smiled cruelly at them and said _No, none of you will ever have me. None of you will ever be good enough. I'm the best, and I deserve the best. You little boys just don't measure up._

A tingle went up Cortana's spine as she continued to daydream about how John would show those little IVs what a real Spartan looked like. How she could revel and berate them about how much better he was than them. It truly was bad, Cortana knew, and that was what made it so thrilling.

Cortana got so lost in her daydream that she failed to pay attention to where she was going. The inevitable happened when she collided with a wall of hard muscle . Cortana collided so hard that she nearly stumbled off her feet. Two strong hands grabbed both her shoulders to steady her, and a deep smooth voice asked, "You alright there little lady?"

Cortana looked up to see Spartan Jameson Locke smiling down at her, and her eyes immediately narrowed into harsh slits as sharp as daggers. "I am not your little lady," Cortana said in a voice so harsh that she almost growled. She sounded most like Halsey when she was angry, but Locke seemed unfazed.

"I'm sorry," Locke apologized, sounding genuinely polite, even gentlemanly, though his hands remained firmly on Cortana's shoulders. "But are you alright? You seemed kind of dazed walking through here."

Cortana brushed his hands away from her shoulder's roughly. "I'm Infinity's lead scientist. I'm allowed to let my mind wander if I wish."

"Fair enough," Locke conceded, taking a step away from her. He was out of his armor, his black bio suit clinging tight to his heavily muscular body. It was difficult for Cortana not to look, and immediately she noticed a difference. John was indeed muscular, but his was a more practical looking build. Stout, strong, and bulky. A body built for work rather than for looks. Locke, on the other hand, and a physique that could conventionally be considered far more physically appealing. The augmentations had bolstered his strength, but not at the cost of his form. He was imposing certainly, clear raw power in his arms, but was also very easy to look upon.

Cortana's eyes briefly wandered downward, and widened suddenly when she saw the very large bulge at his crotch . The suit certainly did not leave much to the imagination. Cortana's eyes immediately shot back upward again as she pretended not to have noticed anything, but Locke gave her a knowing look.

"Like what you see?" he asked quietly so that only she could hear.

"Excuse me?" Cortana asked, unnerved at how forward he was being .

"You know what I mean," Locke said. He gave her an obvious up and down look, and it was clear that he was mentally undressing her. "You're not bad to look at yourself."

Cortana folded her arms across her chest defensively, though it made her look more vulnerable than defiant. She tried to ignore how stiff her nipples were getting. "Apology accepted Spartan Locke," Cortana said as formally as she could. "You should watch where you're going next time."

Locke chuckled warmly. "Sure thing little lady."

Cortana decided to ignore the comment that time and instead brushed past Locke, continuing to cover her chest as she did. She adjusted her posture to look more natural, but she could still feel Locke's eyes staring at her as she walked away.

"Make sure you tell Chief no hard feelings," Locke yelled after her, but Cortana ignored him.

There were more tingles up Cortana's spine, and this time she knew exactly what it meant.

 _Calm down,_ Cortana thought. _You were already horny when he showed up_ _. It's nothing._ Cortana thought back to what Palmer had said about Locke being attractive.

Well, she was right. Cortana could not deny that.

But he wasn't the best.

He wasn't her Spartan.

He wasn't John.

Cortana attempted to slip back into her fantasy. Tried to imagine John pounding into her as Locke watched on in dismay. Tried to imagine the look on Locke's face as he realized he could never hope to match John. That he was simply an inferior mate.

Much to Cortana's surprise, and much against her will, she instead got a brief image of Locke pounding in her, his dark skin contrasting sharply against her pale white figure, his form that of pure dominance.

The thought shocked her, as if some unknown force had placed it there against her will. She pushed it out of her thoughts, returning from her secret fantasy world into the real one, and focused again on making her way towards John.

Cortana could ignore what her mind was telling her, but she could not ignore her body. Underneath her plain lab pants that clung suggestively to her hips, Cortana's panties were soaking.

…

The Master Chief slammed the assault rifle down on the table, taking it apart for at least the third time since Cortana had walked in to the Spartan II armory. Being a Spartan aboard Infinity gave you special privileges. Being a Spartan II or III gave you even more. Private quarters, if you chose, and an armory, equipment, exorcise facility, and mess separate from the other, more numerous Spartan IVs.

"It's not the rifle John," Cortana said patiently.

"I know it's not," John said, though he continued to disassemble it. His armor was off and was currently laid out methodically on an equipment table, various tools, equipment, and diagnostic machines scattered around it. Cortana had taken it upon herself to make sure that all Blue Team's equipment was properly maintained and upgraded. It may have given her extra work to do, but Cortana found it soothing to work on something she was so intimately familiar with. It gave her an excuse to take a break from her normal daily work, and an excuse to spend time with John.

Cortana sighed. John was clearly agitated, and she really couldn't blame him. "Losing once is meaningless. HIGHCOM is going to want to see the match repeated I'm sure of it. We have plenty of time to figure out how to beat him."

"I don't lose," John said stubbornly.

"Well you did today," Cortana shot back, her voice coming out harsher than she meant to.

John stopped what he was doing and turned around. He did not seem hurt by what she said. More surprised than anything else, but still Cortana felt guilty.

"I'm sorry," Cortana said quietly. "I didn't mean that."

"You did," John said in his deliberate tone.

They stared at each other for several moments. Eventually Cortana had to look away. She cleared her throat and said, "It doesn't matter. We've faced tougher enemies before. The Prophets, the Flood, Didact, The Warden." Cortana chuckled. "I think even Spark was more of a challenge than Locke."

John arched an eyebrow.

"My point is that you're right. You didn't lose, it's just a momentary set back. We know how much some of the folks at HIGHCOM are trying to push the Spartan IV program."

"I don't have a problem with that," John said. "We need all the Spartans we can get."

"Neither do I," Cortana said. "But they seem to have gotten into their head that the only way to do that is to belittle the Spartan II Program."

John thought for a moment before asking, "What are you trying to get at?"

"That I smell Osman on this ," Cortana said. "We know that she holds a grudge on both of us."

"Can't imagine why," John said sarcastically.

Cortana rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm sure that she is behind this somehow. We both know how devious ONI can be. Even a slight nudge in Locke's favor could have been enough to ensure the outcome of the match. I'm thinking a clandestine armor upgrade." She glanced at the Mjolnir splayed out on the workbench. "There was nothing wrong with your armor was there?"

John shook his head.

"You sure? I don't recall seeing you use thrusters."

"Those are more Kelly's speed," John replied. He went back to his assault rifle, examining each piece critically before putting it back together.

Cortana decided not to pick the argument. Instead he came up next to him and said, "Hurry up and get that thing back together. After our seventy-two hour pass we can get a fresh start on figuring out what went wrong."

"I'm not going," John replied .

Cortana looked shocked. "I've already made reservations. You promised me John. We only get so many three day passes while Infinity is docked."

"I know," John said apologetically. "Fred, Linda, and Kelly all won their matches. They're going to need my help to prepare."

Cortana frowned. "Do you know how much I was looking forward to this? I had a dress picked out and everything." She shook her head. "You know I see right through this, don't you? You can't solve all your problems with more training."

"Lasky ordered me to," John said. "He wants to make sure that the rest of Blue Team is ready for the final match."

Cortana's frown deepened. _The call to HIGHCOM must have shaken up Lasky more than I thought it would._

She sighed her resignation and asked, "And exactly how long do you think you'll be?"

"I don't know," John said gruffly. He turned to face her. "You should go anyway."

Cortana blinked. "Without you?"

John nodded. "I know how you get when you feel cooped up."

"Am I really that bad?"

"Yes," John said, and Cortana chuckled lightly.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do without my Spartan around to look grumpy and scare the waiters?" Cortana asked teasingly.

John shrugged. "Have fun?"

"Fun," Cortana said, chewing on the word. "That's a bit strange coming from you."

"You deserve some time off," John said. "I'll be done up here as quick as I can. I promise."

"Fair enough," Cortana said. "Promise you'll meet me at our apartment as soon as you're done?" she asked, and John nodded. "Alright, and in exchange I'll try having some of this 'Fun' that you're talking about."

John smiled, and took a step towards Cortana, wrapping his arms loosely around her. He was always so gentle around her, as if he was afraid that she might break. Cortana buried her head in his chest and hummed. "You have any idea how horny I've been lately?" she whispered to him, digging her nails into his chest. "And now you're making me wait even longer."

"I'm sorry," John whispered into her dark raven hair.

"Sure you are," Cortana said looking up at him. She reached a hand up to cup his cheek in her palm and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you," she said softly.

John covered her hand in his. "I know."

Cortana stood on her tip toes, and the two met for a soft, sweet, chaste kiss.

…

Cortana leaned forward and put her elbows on the desk with a frustrated groan, cupping her head in her hands as data flew by on the screen in front of her.

The apartment that she had gotten for her and John on Earth was modest in size, boasting a living room, kitchen, and bedroom. The living room of course had to perform multiple duties, a couch and television sharing the same space as the dining area, Cortana's treadmill, and her makeshift office space.

Still, Cortana was proud of the space she had built for the two of them.

Currently, Infinity's tour of duty lasted eight months out of the year, with the remaining four months spent docked at Earth to take on additional supplies, make necessary repairs and upgrades, and take on new personnel.

Given how remote and dangerous many of Infinity's missions were, HIGHCOM had determined that Infinity's crew should be regularly rotated to avoid undue psychological stress. Of course, this did not apply to essential personnel such as Spartans, engineers, and lead scientists such as herself.

Still, Cortana had reflected, spending four months docked at Earth was nice, providing some much-needed stability to their otherwise hectic lives. Nearly every weekend included a thirty-six-hour pass, hence why Cortana had found the need to rent an apartment for overnight stays These passes were a treat.

A treat that was now being wasted.

Cortana grumbled as she took a sip from her coffee mug, nearly spilling over a half-finished cup of ramen as she did so, several other empty cups scattered around the desk, white plastic spoons sticking out of them like grave stones.

She had long since discarded her bra, the underwear now hanging loosely from one of the handles on the treadmill.

Still, she remained uncomfortable, and Cortana cursed John underneath her breath.

It was not so much that they were missing their dinner date, Cortana having made reservations at a quiet restaurant of little note ever mindful of how uncomfortable John was in large crowds. No, her irritation with him came from something far more basic.

Cortana knew she was currently ovulating, her body was making that as obvious as possible. Her nipples were stiff and overly sensitive, her mind wandering easily to thoughts that would make even the most foul mouthed marine blush. Her hormones were running wild, the basic evolutionary need calling for her to act. To mate. To breed.

"Damn you John," Cortana mumbled underneath her breath. She quietly chastised herself for that. She knew that it was not John's fault, but knowing that did not make her any less irritated at him.

Cortana leaned back and stretched, and again her stiff nipples rubbed against her cotton t-shirt, sending a new wave of sensations throughout her body.

Once more, and very much against her will, Cortana's mind flashed back to Locke smiling down at her. The feel of his strong hands on both of her shoulders. His easy confidence. How she had felt seeing him standing mightily over John as he prepared to deliver the final blow. The image of him fucking her senselessly.

 _Get a hold of yourself Cortana,_ she thought, shaking her head vigorously, as if trying to forcibly knock the sinful thoughts out of her head.

It was little use, and again Cortana found herself cursing John.

 _He should be here,_ Cortana thought. _I'm as wet and ready as I've ever been. He should be here claiming me. Reminding me that I'm his. Instead I'm stuck here horny as hell and having thoughts about someone I don't even like._

What Cortana had found analyzing the data from John and Locke's match had done little to improve her mood.

No matter how hard she searched she could finding nothing, not one shred of evidence that Locke had somehow been given an unfair advantage.

She had analyzed the data from both John and Locke's suits of Mjolnir and had found no discernable difference in their levels of performance. The only discrepancy Cortana had managed to find was in how they were being used. Locke, during the match, had been swifter, stronger, and more agile. If it was not the armor that was giving him an unfair advantage over John, then there was only one logical conclusion.

 _He's simply better,_ Cortana thought, the idea twisting a tight knot in her belly, while also somehow simultaneously giving her the case of the butterflies.

Cortana had spent at least half an hour replaying over and over again the final confrontation between John and Locke. How Locke had in the end simply used brute strength to force the Master Chief down into the mud.

Her panties were growing wet again…

Cortana closed out the video and turned off her screen.

 _I feel like I'm going rampant,_ she thought, rubbing her eyes vigorously.

"Ugh, shower," Cortana groaned. "Need a shower."

There was nothing like a good hot shower to help clear her mind. The feel of hot water rolling down her skin, of the steam clearing out her pours . The dirt and the worries of the day cascading down her pale, lithe body and rolling down the drain.

She went to the bathroom and undressed, the clothes tossed unceremoniously into a corner, and Cortana did not fail to examine her naked body critically in the mirror.

She was very proud of her figure, perhaps even bordering on vanity. This pride and vanity became even more prominent once she had won her corporeal body and had to start taking care of it, and take care of it she did.

Despite her diet being admittedly less than ideal, long hours of lab work and study not being suitable to anything less than quick easy to make meals, Cortana supplemented this with rigorous exorcise, and her efforts showed.

Even unwashed and cut short, Cortana's hair was dark and beautiful with hardly a stray or damaged bit of hair to be found. She allowed it to grow just below her ears, and took great pains to make sure it was kept healthy and full looking.

Her face had always been beautiful, soft, delicate, and symmetrical. A face that could easily feign innocence, hint at mischievousness, and display fierce intelligence. Cortana carefully examined her face for any sort of blemishes, wrinkles, lines, or crow's feet. Once satisfied her hands slipped downward, cupping one heavy breast, her finger tracing circles over the stiff and oversensitive nipple methodically.

They were young and firm, but not overly large, and Cortana gave her breast a soft squeeze.

She smiled at herself, her hard nipples standing up like two pink erasers. Even a blind man would have been able to tell that these were Cortana's greatest physical assets. Cortana's hand continued downward, palms feeling every inch of her pale and beautiful skin. She ran a hand over top her smooth, fit stomach and pinched at her side. She wanted a tone stomach, but not too tone. She wanted a pack of abs no more than she wanted a roll of belly fat, and attempting to maintain the distance between the two was certainly not easy.

Her hands found themselves running along her hips, and then to her ass, Cortana pinching slightly to test the firmness. She turned around and looked at herself over her shoulder, her back dotted with the occasional colony of freckles. This Cortana did not mind, finding that the freckles served to enhance her beauty.

 _Perhaps I am vain,_ Cortana reflected. _But with a body like this who can blame me?_

A few jealous women perhaps, and perhaps even a few men who were forced to dream about her but could never have her, but that was the price of beauty wasn't it?

 _And the prize,_ Cortana thought, indulging again in that forbidden and hidden fantasy that only she knew of.

Cortana stepped into the shower and relished the feeling of hot water on her skin. She washed her hair with lavender shampoo, and then finished with coconut scented conditioner, allowing it to soak in her hair for two minutes. She next rubbed lavender soap over her skin, her body shivering as she rubbed the rough scrubber along her breasts and inner thighs.

Even after she was clean Cortana stayed in the shower for several more minutes, sitting down on the seat inside and letting the hot water roll down her back, the heat changing the tone of her skin from pale to light pink. She attempted to clear her mind, but it was little use. Her hormones simply would not allow it.

 _When John comes home he'll be lucky if I don't rip his clothes off right in the doorway,_ Cortana thought bitterly.

Well, where John had failed in his mission, Cortana certainly knew how to pick up the slack herself.

She pulled the head off the shower, extended the hose, and moved the dial to her favorite setting.

The water came out in warm, vibrating jets. The name of the setting was 'Massage', though there was only one thing Cortana used it to massage.

She leaned back in the seat and let the vibrating jets smack against the sensitive lips of her pussy. Cortana parted the lips with two of her fingers, the hot water now splashing against her pink inner walls. With the tip of her thumb Cortana rubbed circles around her clit, hitting all the right notes with practiced precision.

Cortana leaned her head back and softly moaned. Yet, when she closed her eyes it was not John she thought of.

Her back was arched, sweat rolling from her forehead, moans coming out of her mouth uncontrollably.

She used her elbows to prop herself up, and there he was, his eyes staring at her hungrily, as though she was nothing more than prey to him. A prize to be won.

His black muscular body rippled as he thrust into her in long deliberate strokes, sending waves of uncontrollable ecstasy through her.

"Fuck me," Cortana found herself whispering in the shower, her fingers working with an ever-increasing urgency. As her orgasm approached Cortana found herself whispering a name. "Jameson. Oh God."

In her fantasy, Locke obliged her plea. He posted a strong dark arm by her head, and lifted her hips up so that he could plunge into her even deeper. Cortana's moans became more erratic as Locke picked up his pace, assaulting her body without compassion or mercy.

And Cortana loved it.

She moaned his name freely now, even yelled it, the shouts of "Jameson," and "Locke," echoing off the bathroom walls even as the steam from the shower covered up the mirror. Any thoughts of shame or guilt were momentarily overwhelmed by the feelings of sheer pleasure.

Yet, even as her fantasy Locke plowed into her, and even as she came ever closer to cuming, Cortana could not help but notice someone standing quietly in the corner.

Where once she imagined the Spartan IVs watching on as the Master Chief fucked her like no other man could, now it was flipped. Now it was John watching as Locke fucked her. Cortana saw his face. Saw the look of dismay and disbelief.

And then she came.

Cortana came harder than she had ever done before while masturbating. She nearly dropped the shower head as the muscles in her lower abdomen contracted. Moaning out her pleasure, Cortana's limbs began to shiver despite the warm blanket of steam that surrounded her.

The orgasm left her breathing heavily. She leaned back against the shower wall and attempted to gather herself. The shower head was left dangling loosely in her hand, spraying water all over the door, but Cortana could not find the strength to hang it back up. Her legs were lewdly spread, and would occasionally tremor in the aftershocks of her climax.

As the tremors faded away, the realization of what she had just done began to sank in.

Cortana leaned forward and groaned, the guilt and shame returning in full force.

"What's wrong with me," she muttered, putting her head in her hands and gently pulling on her hair in utter frustration. "I really must be going rampant."

She sat up fully and covered her face with her hands, elbows resting on her knee. Cortana kept muttering to herself. "It's alright. You're alright. It's just your hormones. He's an attractive guy and you're feeling sexually frustrated. This is natural."

Somehow saying the words did not make her believe them.

As the shower began to grow cold, Cortana hung the head up and shut the water off. Cortana grabbed a towel, and began to dry herself off. As she ran the towel along her body, somehow Cortana felt strangely calm. Like a sudden moment of clarity hit her, and in that clarity came an idea.

The idea was enough to make her feel as if she were leaping off a cliff. Her heart climbed in her throat and her stomach turned into a pit.

Cortana suddenly felt more nervous than she ever had in her life, and strangely, she had never felt more sure of what she had to do.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping the towel around her head, Cortana swiped a hand across the steam covered mirror and took another look at herself.

 _Do I dare?_ Cortana seemed to ask her reflection.

It was dangerous. It was risky. John could certainly never know about it, but Cortana had to do something.

Walking naked out of the bathroom, Cortana's nervousness grew with every step she took. She came into the bedroom and walked over to her closet. Rummaging around for a while, Cortana pulled out the dress that she had planned to wear for John. A tight blue backless V-neck with silver trim. Simple but elegant. Exactly the type of dress that John liked to see her in.

Cortana picked her data pad off the bed and messaged John.

Are you going to be home tonight?

It felt like she waited forever to get a response, but finally John messaged back.

Doesn't look like it

Cortana bit her lip, hesitated, then messaged back.

Okay. I'm going out for a few drinks. Do you mind.

The question seemed to throw John for a bit of a loop. It took him a few minutes to message back.

I told you to have fun.

After a few more seconds, he wrote again.

Just be careful.

Strangely, Cortana did not feel as guilty as she had in the shower, though that may very well be because of how overwhelming the nervousness was. She hastily typed a reply.

I will. Love you

Cortana closed out the conversation with John and pulled up her phone. Her fingers trembled as she searched for the name, but eventually she found it. She took a deep breath, and then pressed dial.

The phone on her data pad rang three times. A large part of her prayed that he wouldn't answer, but answer he did. A warm deep voice picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Spartan Locke," Cortana said formally, doing her best to hide her nervousness.

Locke's voice noticeably brightened as he realized who had called him. "Well hello little lady. What do I owe this pleasure? Is anything wrong?"

 _A lot is wrong,_ Cortana thought to herself. _But I'm gonna set it right soon enough._

She spared a glance at the beautiful blue dress. The dress she had bought specifically for John.

"Everything is fine," Cortana replied. "I was actually wondering; would you like to have some drinks with me this evening?"

There was a brief moment of silence on the other end, and Cortana could feel her heart pounding in her ears.

"Does John know?" he asked.

The question surprised her slightly, but she answered anyway. "He doesn't know I'm going out with you."

"Good," Locke said.


	2. Chapter 2

Cortana could feel her heart thumping as the automated taxi pulled to the place where she was meeting Locke. A part of her knew that she was playing with fire and potentially making a fatal mistake with her relationship with John.

 _Relax,_ Cortana told herself. _It's just a few drinks._

Of course, it wasn't just drinks. Cortana could not even make herself believe that lie, but it wasn't cheating. There were tons of women who had found themselves temporarily attracted to another guy while they were in a relationship and had never acted upon it. They had figured out a way to work through their unfaithfulness of the heart, and that was exactly what Cortana planned to do.

The only problem was that Cortana was much more ambitious than most women, and far more prideful, and pride comes before the fall.

The automated taxi eased to a slow halt, a soothing synthetic male voice telling her, "You have now arrived at your destination, the Paper Moon night club. Hours of operation are 5 p.m. to 4 a.m. Would you like to set a pick-up time?"

"Yes," Cortana said. "Come back here at midnight and take me home."

"Certainly," the synthetic voice said. "Your total amount due is thirty credits. Would you like to pay in…"

Cortana did not allow the taxi to finish speaking to her, hastily swiping her card and punching in the security code. She got out of the cab and slammed the door shut on the male voice just as he was thanking her.

 _Not very lady like of me,_ Cortana reflected. Then again, there was only one male whose attention she was interested in capturing tonight.

She made her way unsteadily towards the club entrance. Cortana was strangely nervous, her heartbeat thudding in her chest and filling her ears with the sound of drumbeats.

 _Calm down,_ Cortana told herself. _You're acting like a school girl with a crush._

Not for the first time Cortana thought about just heading back to the apartment. When she saw the massive line outside the entrance of the club, a thick blob of people stretching back for at least half a block, Cortana felt a little relieved.

 _At least I'll have an excuse,_ she thought. She made an obligatory effort to find Locke's face in the crowd of waiting people, but quickly gave up. A Spartan might easily stand out in a crowd due to their height, but any attempt to pick him out of this tangled mess of people was a fool's gambit.

Cortana gave a thought that if it had been John she had been looking for, she would have been able to pick him out in a heartbeat, no matter how large the crowd.

This warm thought gave her an extra boost of confidence, reaffirming to her that her intentions tonight were pure.

Well, maybe not pure in the strictest sense, but her loyalty to John was still beyond question, and when Cortana tore off his clothes that night to fuck him beyond all sense and reason, she knew he would thank her.

That, and a little bit of extra info she planned to gather about a certain Spartan IV would not be unappreciated she was sure.

The Paper Moon, an unassuming name for a club as any she supposed, had a fittingly unassuming entrance. A solid brick wall served as the front of the club, and a regular size door underneath a green awning and surrounded by thick velvet ropes was the club's only visible entrance. The club's name flashed above the entrance in small pale letters. From the street the sign would just barely be visible.

"Almost like they don't want people to find the place," Cortana muttered to herself. She looked at the massive line again. "Not that it did them any good."

Waiting in line was not an option, but where patience wouldn't serve, perhaps a little flirtation would.

Cortana strutted up to the entrance, summoning all the confidence she could muster and allowing her hips to sway ever so slightly. A massive bald man stood guard at the entrance. He was tall, large, even obese, but nonetheless intimidating. He stood facing the line with his arms crossed. Seemingly in no hurry to let people in. He wore all black, and even though it was night he was wearing sunglasses. Cortana had little doubt that those glasses were at this very moment displaying a guest list, or even receiving messages from the club owner himself. On the front and back of his black t-shirt, the word STAFF was written in bold yellow letters.

Cortana conjured up the most innocent, slightly naughty, and devilishly flirtatious smile she could manage.

 _Might take a little bit of work to win this big guy over, but I know you got the charms Cortana,_ she thought to herself.

When the guard glanced over at her, Cortana flashed a brilliant smile at him, but before she could launch her first flirtatious salvo, the guard reached over and opened the velvet rope blocking the doorway, motioning for her to pass on through.

"Right this way ma'am."

The ease with which she had gained entry gave her pause, and before she could stop herself Cortana was asking, "But I don't have a reservation."

The guard looked her up and down. "Ma'am, a girl as fine as you don't need no reservation. Hell, I'd get fired for leaving you out here."

Slightly stunned, Cortana decided to just take the compliment and not question it.

At the very front of the line a man, and what Cortana assumed was his girlfriend, looked on in disbelief.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," the man said. "We've been waiting in line for two hours."

The guard gave him a dangerous look. "Sorry brother, but you don't fit the criteria for entrance." He motioned towards the girlfriend, a woman that could only be described as a platinum blonde bombshell in a tight green dress. "She does though. Come on honey, you can either stand out here for another two hours with this looser, or you can come in here and find yourself a real man."

The blonde only hesitated for a moment. She gave her boyfriend, perhaps soon to be ex-boyfriend, an apologetic smile, and then joined Cortana behind the velvet rope.

"You got to be shitting me," the man said. He made a move forward. To do what Cortana could not say, but the large guard was on him in an instant.

"Come on, let's go. I'm not interested in seeing Brad get his ass kicked." the blonde urged Cortana, pulling them both through the door. It led to a long hallway decorated on either side by dramatic crimson curtains. Beyond the hallway, Cortana could hear the pulse of dance music.

"You don't seem that concerned about him," Cortana noted, the two women walking side by side down the hallway.

"I know I should be," the blonde said, biting her lower lip. "Suppose I should feel guilty, but I don't," she added bluntly. "I guess that makes me a bad person."

"It might," Cortana answered carefully. "But I don't think people come to a place like this to be good."

Cortana had looked up the Paper Moon briefly before hopping into her cab, and had quickly come to realize why Locke had chosen it.

The blonde laughed. "I did try to warn Brad about the reputation this place has. Guys who bring their girlfriends here don't keep them for long, and girlfriends who come here alone have more on their mind than just dancing."

"And what do you have in mind?" Cortana asked.

"Hmmm," the blonde mused. "Would serve Brad right if I went home with another guy."

They had come out of the hallway and into the club proper. It was much smaller than Cortana had expected. Far more intimate, and not nearly as crowded as she would have thought.

 _Exclusivity as a business model,_ Cortana thought. _The drinks here must be astronomical._

The Crimson red theme continued into the club, red mood lights setting a cozy atmosphere. On the dancefloor Cortana could see bodies moving in a slow passionate rhythm, the DJ in the back cloaked in darkness. Only his arms could be seen as he manipulated a holographic display, the dark outline of his head bobbing to the music.

"Oh my, look at that," the blond said, her eyes looking hungrily at the bar.

Cortana followed her gaze, and found Locke sitting by himself. There was a drink in his hand, his posture giving off the air of cool command as he sat with his back to the bar, brown eyes calmly surveying the dancers on the floor.

"Maybe I should go home with him tonight," the blonde said, biting her lower lip.

Cortana's mouth broadened into a mischievous grin. "I wouldn't count on it. That's my date you're looking at."

"Oh my," the blonde said, eyeing the shorter brunette with what seemed like a new appreciation. "Well done. Is that your boyfriend?"

Cortana shook her head. "No."

"Do you have one?"

"Yes."

"Well then," the blonde said, grinning slyly. "Looks like me and you are kindred spirits tonight." She gave Locke another look. "You're a lucky girl."

"Wish I could say the same for my boyfriend," Cortana said.

The blonde giggled. "Well I'll leave you to it. Have fun."

With that she was gone, the green dress disappearing into the crimson fog.

 _What did I just say?_ Cortana thought. The words about John had come of their own accord. It was a lie of course. Cheating on John was the last thing she had come to do.

Yet somehow, playing along and pretending that she was had given Cortana a sudden rush. It disturbed her.

 _Keep focused on what you came here to do,_ Cortana said to herself.

Cortana reached into her purse and pulled out her data pad. Selecting the camera and holding it up, Cortana focused on Locke, and then snapped a picture. She brought the datapad down and brought up John in her messages. She attached the picture of Locke and entered a caption.

Look who I found

She smiled slightly as she sent the picture off to John, imagining what his reaction might be once he got it.

 _If I'm lucky he'll be storming off Infinity the moment he gets it,_ Cortana thought devilishly.

Her attraction to Locke had thrown Cortana for a loop, sure, but as was her nature Cortana took it for a challenge. An opportunity to fulfil one of her darkest fantasies. Yes, she would go on a date with Spartan Locke. She would flirt like there was no tomorrow, but when Locke propositioned her, as Cortana was sure he would, he would face a flat-out ego shattering rejection.

Cortana even had a little speech planned for him in her head. About how she was going to head home and let a real Spartan have her.

Of course, that's where John came in. Cortana could already imagine what her Spartan would be willing to do to her in order to reestablish dominance. Thinking about it was enough to make her shiver.

 _Your move Chief,_ Cortana thought. _Don't disappoint._

Her datapad buzzed, and Cortana looked at the message from John.

Doing a bit of recon?

Cortana paused for a moment. She supposed that wasn't a completely unreasonable assumption of him. She had just spent all day analyzing Jameson Locke. Perhaps she should be a little more obvious.

Think I'm going to let him buy me a drink. Cortana wrote, and then added, If you're not going entertain me, someone has to.

 _There,_ Cortana thought as she sent the message off. _That should make things loud and clear for him._

Cortana put the datapad back in her purse and strutted up to the bar.

Locke spotted her approaching, and greeted her with an easy confident grin.

"For a while I thought you wouldn't show."

Cortana smiled at him, cocking her hips ever so slightly. "I figured the big winner deserved a little personal congratulations from yours truly."

Locke raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean you're buying?"

Cortana raised an eyebrow in return. "Making the woman pay? Not very gentlemanly of you."

Locke shrugged. "You're the one that asked me out, and you said you wanted to congratulate me." Locke's dark brown eyes gave her an obvious up and down, much like he had done on Infinity. It was clear he was trying to imagine her undressed. "Unless you want to congratulate me some other way."

Cortana returned the favor, and found herself genuinely wondering what it would be like to see him undressed. To feel his hard muscles underneath her hands. To see he dark black skin against her pale white figure.

"Maybe I do," she said. The statement felt more true than she would have liked, but for some reason Cortana found herself not caring that much.

Locke motioned to the seat right next to him. "Care to join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Cortana said, sliding elegantly right beside him. "So, about that drink."

"What would you like?"

Cortana smiled. "Surprise me."

Locke gave an amused chuckle, then motioned for the bartender. "Two more mojitos," he ordered.

The bartender gave a slight nod then set to work, and soon Cortana's nose was filled with the scent of freshly crushed mint leaves. Soon the drink was slid in front of her, and Cortana lifted the glass at Locke.

"To new experiences," she said, and took a modest gulp.

Locke chuckled warmly as he watched the face Cortana made. "Not much of an alcohol drinker, are you?"

"No," Cortana gasped. Other than a bit of wine at formal dinners she had attended with John, this was the first real drink she had ever had.

Locke chuckled again. "I had a feeling you might be a cheap date," he said, taking a gulp of his own drink.

Cortana's jaw dropped in mock offence. "Are you calling me cheap?"

"Well not that cheap," Locke said. "Drinks here cost a small fortune. If you're having trouble with that then I'd hate to see what would happen if you drank some of the rotgut the Marines guzzle."

"I'd hate to see what those Marines might do to me once they got me drunk. I'd have to have you there to protect me."

"And who says you're safe with me?" Locke said suggestively.

"So, that's your plan then?" Cortana asked, leaning her elbow on the bar and resting her head in her hand. "Get me drunk and have your way with me?"

"My plan?" Locke asked. "You're the one that asked me out remember? If anything, I'd have to be careful of you taking advantage of me."

"Oh really?" Cortana asked. "You're afraid of a five and a half foot brunette. Is that what keeps you up at night Spartan Locke?"

"More than you know," Locke said with a cocky grin. "And what about you. What keeps you up at night?"

"Coffee mostly," Cortana said, and Locke laughed. Cortana's eyes sparkled at him as she took another sip of her mojito, and this time the drink went down smoother.

Really smooth actually, the mint now overriding the taste of alcohol and leaving her throat with a cool refreshing feeling. Cortana felt a splash of warmth run through her, and bravely took another taste.

"I take it the Master Chief doesn't drink," Locke said.

Cortana shook her head. "Vice doesn't really suit him well."

"I'd say fun doesn't suit him well. I always pecked him as a bit of a prude."

"Some would call it dedication," Cortana countered.

"Some would call it having a stick up his ass," Locke shot back.

Cortana nearly choked on her drink as an uncontrollable fit of laughter took her. She nodded. "Yes, he can take himself rather seriously."

"For all the good it does him."

"Hey," Cortana said. "I'd like to see you save the galaxy half a dozen times."

"Maybe you will," Locke said. "And that was then. This is now. In case you haven't noticed he isn't exactly the best anymore."

"Arrogant much?" Cortana asked. "You think winning one match against him automatically makes you the best?"

"No," Locke said, taking a sip. "Rescuing him and the rest of Blue Team on Genesis from a certain someone does though."

Cortana felt her cheeks turn red, and suddenly became very interested in stirring the ice in her drink. "The Warden exploited my latent Rampancy and used it to brainwash me into…"

"Dr. Halsey gave us a full briefing of what she thinks happened to you," Locke said, cutting her off. "Lucky for you Osiris brought her along with us to Genesis. Who knows what would have happened if she wasn't there."

"Not exactly something I want to think about," Cortana said. If she was being honest, Cortana had been enjoying the flirting so far. Locke was much better at it than Chief had ever been, but that was to be expected. However, she certainly did not like the direction the conversation had turned. There were only a small handful of people who knew what had happened on Genesis.

 _Does he want to blackmail me? Was that the whole purpose of bringing it up?_ She thought.

Cortana knew that she should be disgusted at such a proposition, but for some reason she found it strangely thrilling. To be completely at his mercy, having to do whatever he wanted.

Locke seemed to be reading her mind. "Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me." He leaned back on the bar stool. "If anything, it's what happened on Genesis that made me attracted to you to begin with."

Cortana picked up on his admission completely. "So, you've wanted to sleep with me for that long?"

Locke shook his head. "Not sleep with you. I mean I want you. Completely."

Cortana stared at him, her breathe shallow. A swirl of butterflies fluttered in her stomach. "What exactly do you mean Spartan Locke?"

"I mean I want you," Locke said, leaning in closer. Cortana was just now realizing that she might not be as in control of this encounter as she thought. With a simple change of his posture Locke had completely flipped the power dynamic. He had placed himself physically in the dominant position, reminding her of just how much stronger and larger he was than her. Cortana rubbed her knees together as her panties began to moisten.

"I'm a competitive person," Locke continued. "Whatever I set my sights on, I want to win it. No matter what it is, and that includes you."

Cortana managed to find her voice, though it was a lot shakier than she would have liked it. "I'm not a prize to be won."

"Aren't you?" Locke asked. "You sure seem to act like it."

This sparked a flame of anger in Cortana. She drew herself up straighter, getting within inches of Locke's face. "Is that all I am to you? Just some sort of object? A trophy to put on your shelf that somehow proves that you're the better man?"

"And what if I am the better man?" Locke asked, and Cortana scowled at him. "That's what you want isn't it?

"You seem to know a lot about what I want," Cortana said dangerously.

"I'm good at guessing," Locke said.

"Well then," Cortana said in a tone of mock seduction. "Guess away."

The way that Locke looked at her critically after that made Cortana wish she had not said it. She pressed her knees tighter together, praying silently that he could not see just how aroused she was.

Locke nodded once. "Alright." He mercifully leaned backwards and finished off his mojito in one long gulp. "You're arrogant," he said bluntly. "Probably the most arrogant woman I've ever met. Even more so than Halsey or Palmer, and that's saying something."

Cortana frowned. "That's not exactly getting you any closer to having me sleep with you."

"I prefer being blunt," Locke said. "And I think you like it that way."

This made Cortana blush, but she did her best to keep her composure. "Go on then."

Locke set his empty glass down on the table. "You're arrogant. An ego a mile long, but you have every right to it. You're intelligent, assertive, ungodly attractive, and you know how to command the male attention. What's worse, you know it. You know that nearly every crewman on Infinity has thought about fucking you at some point. You know that even men that aren't single can't help but wish that they were with you instead."

Cortana tried to keep her poker face going, but deep down she knew he was hitting every mark so far. She took a sip of her mojito to try and hide her expression, but the way Locke was smiling at her let Cortana know that he was not fooled.

"And you call me arrogant," Cortana said with a huff, setting her drink down. "Alright mister know it all. I'm hot and I know it[M42] . So what?"

"That's everything, isn't it?" Locke asked. "You have a big ego, and you know that you can have any man you wanted. A girl like you doesn't have to settle and doesn't want to settle. You think you're the best woman around, and I think you are, but you also only want the best. You'd never date a marine or a civilian. Only a Spartan would do, and even then, only the best Spartan you could get your hands on. For years you thought it was John, and that's why you're with him."

"You think that's what my entire relationship with John boils down to?" Cortana asked him. "Something that shallow?"

"Not the entire relationship," Locke admitted. "But I bet it's the foundation. It's the entire reason you picked him, isn't it?"

"I picked him because he was lucky," Cortana shot back.

"And if that luck were to go away?" Locke asked. "If it turned out there was a Spartan better than him? Yes, I think you have more of Halsey in you than you care to admit, Cortana. You don't settle for second best."

Cortana's cheeks flushed, but this time she was not blushing.

Her head was a swirl of contradictory emotions. It was more that she didn't want him to be right rather than knowing he was wrong. Yet, deep down, Cortana knew that he wasn't. Was it not one of her fantasies to have John fuck her in front of a bunch of inferior Spartans? Had she not done exhaustive research on each individual Spartan II prior to picking him on Reach?

No, Locke was right. He was more right than Cortana wanted to admit.

"Anything else?" Cortana asked, keeping her voice as steady as possible.

Locke thought for a moment, swirling the ice in his empty glass. "Well, you are the type of woman that likes to tie her boyfriend up and make him watch as a real Spartan does his job for him."

Cortana had made the mistake of taking a sip before he started speaking. She struggled to keep the mojito down as a fit of laughter threatened to overtake her. Locke chuckled warmly as Cortana struggled to catch her breath.

"Is that really how you see what happened on Genesis?" she asked, half laughing half coughing.

Locke shrugged his shoulders. "It's one interpretation."

Cortana shook her head and chuckled. "Well, you are creative. I'll give you that." She lifted her glass and extended it to Locke. "I think that deserves another toast."

Locke waved his hand at her adamantly. "No, you can't do that."

Cortana looked confused. "Do what?"

"Try to toast with an empty glass. It's bad luck."

"Oh, I see," Cortana said, lowering her glass. "And you're trying to get lucky tonight huh?"

"That's the whole point, isn't it?" Locke asked. He waved his hand at the bartender, but the man either didn't see him or decided to ignore him. Locke's face screwed up in annoyance, but Cortana placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me," she said, smiling brilliantly.

Cortana leaned over the bar as far as she could, making sure her cleavage was showing as much as possible. When she waved her hand, the bartender gave a sideways glance down at their end of the bar. He then did a double take, and Cortana saw his pupil's go wide. She grinned mischievously at Locke as the bartender strolled towards them at a pace much faster than a walk.

"Is there any way I can help you ma'am?" he asked, though he was not exactly looking her in the eyes.

"Yes," Cortana answered sweetly. "Me and my friend want two more mojitos. On his tab if you don't mind." Cortana placed a hand on his forearm. "And make it fast please. You don't want to keep a girl waiting, do you?"

"Certainly," the bartender said, nearly sputtering. "Uhh, right away."

He left as quickly as he came. Cortana stole a few knowing sideways glances at Locke as she watched the bartender make their drinks. In less than a minute he had slid it out to them.

Cortana gave him a wink. "Thanks sweetheart."

The bartender mumbled something under his breath before hurrying off.

"What?" Cortana asked when she noticed Locke staring at her.

Locke just shook his head. "You're an incredible woman."

"Well that's something to toast to," Cortana smirked. "To me being incredible."

"I can toast to that," Locke agreed, clinking his glass with Cortana.

The second drink was even better than the first. Cortana's entire body was a warm glow, and her head buzzed delightfully. "Alright mister know it all," she said. "Since you seem to know so much about me, I think it's only fair that I guess a few things about you."

Locke made a supplicant wave of his hand. "Guess away."

"Alright," Cortana said, staring at him for a few moments. Or perhaps a few minutes. He was very easy to stare at.

"This has as much to do with John as it does with me," Cortana said finally.

Locke raised an eyebrow. "Does it?"

"You admitted as much yourself," Cortana continued. "You're a competitive person, and right now you're competing with John to see who can be the best Spartan. Now, for most people that sort of rivalry would only exist on the professional level, but not you. No, for you beating John professionally isn't enough. You have to humiliate him. Take everything that is his for yourself. It's not enough for you to win, but John has to lose. You must show him to be a complete failure, and that includes me. You're not just a winner, you're a conqueror. You take what you want."

Now it was Cortana's turn to lean back on her stool, gifting him with a smug smile. "It's like you said. You don't want to just sleep with me, you want to steal me. You want to convince me that you're better than John in every conceivable way, because if I can be convinced than everyone else will as well. I am, after all, John's biggest advocate. I'm the trophy that lets everyone else know that he is the best Spartan, and because of that you want me for yourself."

Cortana cocked an eyebrow. "Well, how did I do?"

Locke took a deep breath, and Cortana took pleasure in how obviously unamused he was by her little rant. "Not bad," he said finally, and Cortana smirked.

He then leaned forward until their faces were within inches of each other, and once again Cortana was immediately aware of just how overpowering his presence was. Locke dropped his voice down to a whisper. "Maybe that is all true, but do you know what else?"

"What?" Cortana whispered back, chills running through her. He was so close, and his lips were so inviting. All she would have to do was lean in ever so slightly.

Locke grinned. "You like it." He then leaned in even closer, moving to whisper in her ear. She could smell the cologne on him, drenching her in a masculine musk. Her knees began to tremble as he whispered again. "And you and I both know that if you thought for a second that I was the best you would drop John like a rock. Admit it."

Cortana swallowed hard. It was difficult to think. A large part of her wanted nothing more than to grab Locke by the shirt and kiss him with everything she had.

 _Remember the plan. Stick to the plan._

Cortana whispered in his ear. "Maybe I do," she said. There was no point in denying it now. Even a blind man could see how aroused she was. "Maybe I would, but I'm never going have to worry about that. You're pathetic compared to him."

Perhaps it was not the speech she had planned, but it worked well enough. Cortana easily pushed Locke away with the flat of her hand, then promptly stood up.

"Thank you for the drinks Jameson, but if you don't mind I have a real Spartan to get back home to."

Cortana turned her heels and stormed off, not trusting herself to look back at him.

If she did, Cortana was not sure that she wouldn't go back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Cortana groaned in frustration as she read the message from John.

 _How much more obvious can I make things for him,_ she thought angrily.

Cortana had hoped telling John that she would be having a few drinks with Locke would arouse enough jealously in him to get him to leave Infinity. Apparently though, that had been an incorrect assumption.

 _I have never met a more oblivious, hard headed man in my life,_ Cortana thought furiously as she reread his message again.

In response to her telling him that Locke was buying her a few drinks at a bar, John had simply responded with…

Okay. Have fun[.

The next message he had sent her made things a thousand times worse.

Since you're okay without me, I'm going to spend an extra day on Infinity. I'll meet you groundside tomorrow evening.

"That's most of our weekend together you jerk!" Cortana nearly yelled into the datapad. "Another man is hitting on me, and all you can think about is more training?"

Her voice was a low growl, and for a brief moment she considered going back into the club and taking Locke up on his offer.

Reason regained control after Cortana took a few moments to calm down.

 _That's alright,_ Cortana said to herself. _It's just one more day, and in the mean time I'll get home and finger myself into oblivion._

Cortana messaged back, hitting the screen perhaps a little harder than she meant to.

Just make sure you don't miss our reservations for tomorrow.

Cortana closed the messages, mumbling a few choice words about John underneath her breath as she pulled up the app for the cab company.

"Come on," Cortana mumbled to herself as she was waiting for an automated message to be sent to the cab that had dropped her off.

But fate decided to take another turn. A turn that would change Cortana's life forever.

The app sent back a message.

We're sorry, but the automated taxi you have reserved as encountered some mechanical difficulties and is currently unavailable. Would you like us to find you another automated taxi near you?

"Yes, yes fine," Cortana grumbled, jamming her finger at the screen. It was an agonizing two minutes before the app finally messaged her back.

We're sorry, but there are currently no available automated taxis near you. The current estimated wait time is one hour fifteen minutes. We are apologize for any possible inconvenience this might have caused.

"Oh that's just perfect," Cortana groaned. She felt like throwing the datapad on the ground for all the good it was doing her. She was mentally calculating whether it would take longer to walk back to the apartment or just wait, when a midnight black luxury car pulled up in front of her. The paint on the car was shiny enough for Cortana to see her reflection in it. When the window rolled down, Locke was smiling at her from inside.

"Having a bit of trouble there little lady?" he asked. Cortana was so annoyed with his smile that she felt like hitting him.

Cortana crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "My taxi broke down, I have to either walk or wait over an hour for another one, and my Spartan boyfriend has decided to be the most thick headed man in the galaxy. On top of that, I'm currently being stalked by his smooth talking rival who's determined to get into my panties. Does that sound like enough trouble for you?"

Locke nodded his head slowly. "So I take it you need a ride?"

Cortana rolled her eyes. "What part about being stalked by a horny Spartan IV did you not get?"

"Well its either hitch a ride with me, wait an hour, or take a hike." He shrugged. "But I suppose that's your choice."

Cortana tapped her foot several times, and made a wayward glance up the street, again making a mental calculation of just how far of a walk it could be.

"Well?" Locke asked.

"Fine," Cortana said in a huff. Her heels clicked sharply on the pavement as she walked around Locke's car. The passenger door unlocked as she approached, and Cortana slid into the vehicle, her soft blue dress sliding pleasantly along the black leather seats. She stared straight at the road ahead, not daring to make eye contact.

"So…" Locke started. "Where to?"

"Home, I guess," Cortana said unconvincingly. "Not that it makes much of a difference now."

Locke seemed surprised. "Would have thought John would be waiting for you there."

"You would think," Cortana spat. "But apparently, he cares more about training than he does satisfying me."

"What happened?" Locke asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

Then Cortana told him. She told him everything. It simply slipped out of her in one long angry rant. How John had decided to stay on Infinity. How her hormones had been running rampant for days and she was anxiously desperate for sex. How she had cooked up a plan to make John jealous and simultaneously humiliate Locke. How John had completely ruined those plans by not getting jealous and deciding to spend another day on Infinity. Most of all, Cortana talked about how Locke had completely invaded her mind.

"Then there's you," Cortana spat at him angrily.

Locke cocked an eyebrow, taken aback by the sudden and seemingly inexplicable accusation. "What about me?"

"It's like I'm going rampant again," Cortana said, a hand gently pulling on her short dark hair. "I just can't stop thinking about you okay? Every time I close my eyes. Every time I try to get off, the only person that comes to my head has been you. That was the whole point in all of this. To get you out of my head. Give John a chance to show me just how much better he is than you, but instead he decides to blow it."

Cortana seethed. Perhaps it was the alcohol. Perhaps it was the hormones, or perhaps Locke's words at the bar had affected her more than she was willing to admit.

"You've been swimming around my head all day long. Ever since what happened on Infinity…"

"When we bumped into each other," Locke offered.

"Yes," Cortana said, but then changed her mind. "No, not exactly. Not completely. It started when you won the match."

"What about it?" Locke asked, though it seemed like he already knew the answer.

"The way you completely over powered John," Cortana said quietly. "How you dominated him. Pushed him into the mud. It was…" Cortana cut her sentence short, afraid of what she might say next.

"It was what?" Locke asked firmly. There was a command in his voice, and a subconscious part of Cortana responded to it.

"It was the most erotic thing I've ever seen in my life," Cortana whispered. It was something that she had not wanted to admit to herself, but once spoken Cortana felt a huge weight lift off her.

Everything Locke had said about her. About who she really was, Cortana realized it was all true.

Suddenly the path was clear. Cortana knew what she had to do.

"Well," Locke said, putting the car in drive. "I guess there's only one other thing to decide now." He nodded his head at the road in front of them. "Your place or mine?"

Cortana glanced down at her datapad which was sitting in her lap, the screen blank. She bit her lower lip, considering. "He did tell me to have fun." She looked at Locke. "Alright Spartan, let's see if you're more than just talk. Take me to your place."

Locke grinned broadly from ear to ear. A devilish grin of victory.

"Yes ma'am."

…

Not much was said on the car ride to Locke's apartment. Instead they sat there in semi comfortable silence as rain began to pour gently on the windshield.

"Lucky thing I pulled up when I did," Locke said, turning on the wipers.

"We'll see how lucky I am shortly," Cortana replied, her mind a swirl of thoughts, and her stomach a tight knot of nervousness.

That was all they said until Locke pulled into the parking space in front of the apartment building. It looked nearly thirty stories tall. Filled top to bottom with luxury apartments. It was clear just by looking at the building how much money it must cost to live there.

"You don't believe in Spartan living do you?" Cortana asked.

"I get enough of that on Infinity," Locke replied. "I prefer something a little more comfortable when I'm Earth side, and the UNSC does pay Spartans well."

"I think you just like showing off," Cortana said bluntly.

"Well you aren't the first woman I've brought here," Locke admitted.

"I'm shocked," Cortana said sarcastically. "Though I guess from your view I put them all to shame don't I?"

Locke smiled. "If I'm lucky enough, maybe you'll be the last."

"We'll see," Cortana said carefully in a measured tone. Every rational bone in her body was screaming at her to leave, to ask Locke to drive her home and end this crazy night. But a darker, more primal part of herself knew that she wouldn't. Cortana had crossed the moral Rubicon a long time ago, and there was no turning back.

 _Just one time,_ Cortana told herself. _Just one night to work it out of my system. John doesn't need to know._

The doorman nodded to them as they walked into the main lobby, and the nervous knots inside Cortana tightened even more. There were four elevators in the main lobby, but Locke guided her past all of them. He took her down a short hallway, through a door on the right, and towards a separate elevator marked private.

"This is us," he said. He pressed the call button and the elevator doors slid open immediately.

The elevator ride up was even more quiet than the car ride. Cortana stared blankly at the top of the door where the floors were displayed, counting as they rode farther and farther up the building. When the past floor twenty-nine the display change, now reading Penthouse Level. The doors slid open, and Cortana found her mouth hanging open in spite of herself.

"There's wanting to be comfortable," Cortana said. "And then there's this."

From back to front the entire Penthouse was covered in hardwood floor the color of red cherry. Except for the bathroom and bedroom, there were no walls to speak of, the entire luxury apartment giving the feeling of a wide open space. Cortana spared a glance at the kitchen area which occupied the far corner of the apartment, but what caught her eye immediately was the wet bar situated right next to it.

"From one bar to another," Cortana muttered underneath her breath as she continued to wander around. There was a piano in the middle of the room, and Cortana ran a finger down the keyboard, smiling at the nonsense tune that suddenly filled the apartment due to her gentle caress. Several couches surrounded the piano, and a coffee table made out of hard mahogany sat in the middle of two of them, making the entire space appear as some sort of parlor or living room.

Cortana's self-led tour led her to what she could only describe as the entertainment area. A large sofa and several reclining chairs drew her eyes first to the area, but so did the large box like column that seemed to grow out of the middle of the apartment from floor to ceiling, breaking the illusion of open space.

When she rounded the corner, Cortana found that the column was actually a gas fire place, with a beautiful wood mantle adorning the area above. As Cortana ran her hand along the smooth wood, the fire place suddenly turned on, bright blue flames appearing to snatch at her dress.

Cortana jumped backwards with a small squeak. When she turned around she found Locke grinning evilly by the wall, his hand on a switch.

"Like I said, show off," Cortana huffed. She set her purse on top of the mantle and finished up her inspection. There would be time enough to view the bedroom, but for now Cortana was curious about the placement of one particular chair. The large sofa facing the fireplace was a warm scarlet, but the reclining chair was facing the opposite direction, towards the huge window that took up most of the wall.

"Any particular reason you have this facing that way?" Cortana asked. "Besides the view of course."

It was an incredible view, the city at night stretching out before them in all its sparkling glory.

"Touch it and find out," Locke offered.

Cortana looked at him skeptically, but did as he said. When she did, the window appeared to shimmer. The view of the city night light blurred out of existence, and was replaced instead by a solid blue screen.

WELCOME

The word disappeared, and the window went black. Then green displays came up, basking Cortana in a faint glow.

"An entertainment system," Cortana muttered. "Not bad at all."

She flipped through the options. Phone, messages, video chat, news, sports, chatternet, Waypoint. Finally her finger landed on music, and Cortana smiled impishly. "You know we never got to dance in the club," she said. "Let's see what kind of music Spartan Locke listens to."

Cortana swiped at the music option, selected favorites, then hit random. A smooth beat of slow jazz filled the apartment. Bedroom music Cortana had heard it called. She looked at Locke incredulously. "Really?" she asked.

"You don't like?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"It's a bit cliché don't you think?"

"It'll do the job won't it?"

"We'll see," Cortana said teasingly. "Be a shame to get this far just to turn me off with your poor taste in music."

"Now that's a little cruel," Locke said.

"It is," Cortana agreed. She slipped off her heels, and extended a hand towards him. "Care for a dance Jameson?"

Locke's smile was like that of a shark circling around its prey. It was enough to send a shiver down Cortana's back.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, taking Cortana in his arms and letting his hands rest upon her hips as they swayed back and forth slowly to the music. Cortana tried not to look it, but her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. She wanted him, and that's what scared her. Everything about this flew in the face of her own morals. It flew in the face of years of loyalty and commitment to a man who loved her. Yet somehow, betraying John, the taboo immorality of it, only served to turn her on further.

 _Was this always a part of me?_ Cortana asked herself. _Just waiting for the right man to bring it out?_

"What are you thinking?" Locke asked, noticing Cortana's pensive expression.

Cortana shook her head. "About how incredibly wrong this all is." She made a move to pull away from him. "I'm sorry. I should never have come here."

Locke pulled her back into him, pressing Cortana close against his chest. "But you did," he stated firmly, gazing deeply into her eyes. Cortana quickly looked away, afraid that she might get lost in them. "Why?"

Cortana closed her eyes. "I don't know. I know how wrong this is, but somehow that makes me want to do it more. That makes me a bad person doesn't it."

Locke shrugged. "Maybe, but I wouldn't have you any other way." He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. "You're beautiful," he muttered. Locke was staring deeply into her eyes again, and this time Cortana did get lost.

Over the next several years when Cortana tried to remember this moment, she was never quite sure who moved first. Perhaps they both moved at the same time, as improbable as that might be. Regardless, Cortana found herself kissing Locke, and he kissing her passionately in return. It was not chaste kiss in any way, nor was it romantic. The lust which they had been slowly building up over the course of the night came exploding forward. Any self control Cortana had left was lost once their lips touched.

Cortana was about to learn more about herself in the next hour than she learned throughout an entire lifetime.

Their tongues tangled violently with each other as Cortana's hands groped blindly at his pants. She managed to undo his belt and pull down the zipper. Her fingertips just managed to graze something large, throbbing, and hot, when Locke unexpectedly pulled her hand away from his crotch.

His eyes mocked her as Cortana groaned in annoyance. "Not yet little lady."

"What do you want?" Cortana asked breathlessly. "An engraved invitation?"

"Something like that," Locke said with a smile. He moved into to plant a line of kisses along her neck and Cortana melted in his arms. "I also like a little foreplay."

"I thought the drinks were the foreplay," Cortana shot back. It was getting harder to keep her composure. Her pussy was burning. Throbbing, almost to the point where it hurt. Why couldn't he just fuck her good and proper so she could get this damn itch out of her system?

Apparently Locke was more in the mood to try and torture her, and Cortana was in no position to resist.

Locke's hand was between her thighs before Cortana even realized he had moved.

"No," he said, brown eyes staring deep into hers as he moved her panties out of the way with a flick of his thumb. "This is foreplay."

Then he was inside here. Well, it was not the part of him that Cortana wanted inside of her, but she cried out in relief nonetheless as Lock slipped two of his thick fingers inside the pink folds of her pussy.

It became immediately obvious that Locke knew what he was doing, his invading fingers finding Cortana's most sensitive areas almost immediately as his thumb massaged her swollen clit, rotating clockwise and then counter clockwise as his fingers thrusted in and out at an ever increasing pace.

Cortana gasped out loud and her knees buckled underneath her. Instinctively she wrapped herself around Locke's offending arm in what was close to a death grip, moaning softly into his shoulder as he brought her closer to climax.

"I take John has never fingered you like this before," he said with a tone that verged on arrogance. Cortana would have snapped back with a retort, but was too caught up on her own pleasure to think of any kind of snarky reply. Quite frankly, Locke wasn't wrong either. John had always done his best to try and please Cortana, and though he was more often than not quite stiff and hesitant during sex, always asking every now and then if he was hurting her of if she liked what he was doing, he still always succeeded in bringing Cortana to orgasm.

But none of John's gentle fumbling could quite measure up to what Locke was doing to her now. Whereas John would have asked permission before putting even a single finger inside her, Locke simply did it. Where John had to ask what pleased her, Locke knew already, and he was much better at it.

Perhaps it was Locke's own skill that brought Cortana to a climax so quickly, or just as likely it was because she had been sexually frustrated for so long. Probably it was a mixture of the two, but regardless of the reason Cortana suddenly felt herself on the verge of orgasm. Her fingernails dug deep into Locke's muscular arm as her whole body shook, a loud involuntary moan escaping from her soft lips.

Her pussy began to spasm as she grinded herself onto Locke's hand, but the Spartan gave her no respite. He pressed his attack further, flicking her clit with the tip of his thumb as her cunt clamped tight around his intruding fingers.

"God," Cortana managed to whimper as the orgasm subsided. She muttered more curses underneath her breath as Locke chuckled. Cortana shot him a deadly glare. "You find this funny?"

"I do," Locke said simply, flashing her yet another cocky grin. It was more than Cortana could bare.

She nearly attacked him, her feet leaving the ground as she unexpectedly jumped into Locke's arm. For once it seemed like he was not fully in control of what was happening, even a little surprised at the sudden ferociousness of Cortana's attack.

She bit him, left long scratch marks along his back, called him every insult and filthy name she could think of.

But most of all, Cortana kissed him. She kissed him with a level of passion and intensity that the woman had not even known she was capable of.

For a few frantic seconds Locke was caught completely off guard. The woman was relatively tiny when compared to his massive Spartan frame, but the sheer vicious and passionate nature of the attack briefly rang alarm bells in his head. Cortana could just as easily have been trying to kill him rather than kiss him, and with the way she was biting his neck Locke would not have been surprised if it turned out she was attempting both. However, when Cortana forcefully thrusted her tongue deep into his mouth all doubts vanished from his mind.

Their tongues dueled with one another for several intense seconds, and then Cortana broke the kiss. Her legs were wrapped around his waist in a vice grip, her arms wrapped around his back and neck. She leaned over and bit on his earlobe in a fashion that was far from gentle.

"You still think this is funny you arrogant prick?" Cortana hissed in his ear. She thrusted her hips into him, and Locke's erection grew harder, his cock pressing uncomfortably against his pants begging for release. "No more games," she hissed again, genuinely sounding dangerous. "I'm about to fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked Mr. Arrogant Bastard."

"Good," Locke said, not daring to say more. At least not until he had regained some control.

Locke carried her over to the couch, and without any ceremony dropped her on the mattress. His hands were instantly on her, and there was no sense of gentleness in them. The dress that she had bought specifically for John was torn from her body by the dark hand of his triumphant rival. In that moment Cortana could have cared less. Her bra was next, the elastic band snapping easily at Locke's application of his enormous strength, and Cortana's pale breasts bounced free.

They were nearly perfect, like two scoops of vanilla ice cream with pink eraser like nipples. Firm but soft. Heavy, but with little sag. Locke muttered a curse underneath his breath as he rubbed a rough hand over top of one of them. Cortana mewled in delight as his fingertips brushed up against her swollen nipple. He pinched her nipple, and at that same moment tore Cortana's panties out from under here, discarding the ruined lace with the pile of other tattered and torn clothes.

Again Cortana reached for Locke's belt, and again he smacked her hand away.

"Are you serious?" she growled at him.

Locke smirked. "I'm a big boy I can undress myself. Besides, I'd rather you watch.

Cortana scowled, but decided to indulge him. It would be rather entertaining to watch this Adonis strip naked just for her.

His shoes and socks were first, and Cortana took the opportunity to slip her own high heels off. She then laid back on the couch and began to play with herself as much for Locke's benefit as for her own enjoyment. Her middle finger traced gentle circles around one of her nipples as her other hand strummed her clit. She eyed him intently, picking up her pace as more and more of his clothes were discarded.

Locke pulled his shirt overtop of his head, and Cortana gazed at him hungrily. Again she could not help but compare him to John. While Chief's figure was bulky and utilitarian, Locke's physique was far more pleasing to the eye loath as Cortana was to admit it even to herself. His form might have been something carved out of marble. He was muscular, but not overly bulky like the Spartan IIs. Every muscle was visible to see, blending with his body in perfect harmony and symmetry. More the anatomy of a model than a warrior. For some reason, however, Cortana found the dark black complexion of his skin to be the most pleasing of all. A far cry from John's skin, which had always looked pale and even pasty due to too much time in his armor.

His buckle was next, and then his pants. Cortana licked her lips as she eyed the bulge in his underwear. When Locke pulled his final bit of clothing down, Cortana let out a small gasp.

Locke couldn't help but chuckle as he rubbed his cock with one large hand. "Want to touch it?"

Tentatively Cortana reached a hand out, almost believing that it couldn't be real. She gasped again when she held the massive weapon in her palm, and a shudder went through her when she realized that she couldn't even wrap her hand all the way around it.

"Bigger than what you're used to?" Locke asked.

"Try twice the size," Cortana answered, still in a state of disbelief. She began to gently stroke it, and if Cortana didn't know any better she would have said that his cock had grown even bigger with her caress. "It'll never fit," she muttered.

"It will," Locke assured her.

Cortana looked up at him with a blank stare, suddenly realizing for the first time what fucking Locke might truly mean. "I'll never be the same again," she said, mostly to herself. "Never ever."

"That's the idea," Locke said. "Last chance to back out."

Cortana stared back down at Locke's massive tool, seeming to weigh her too options. On the one hand there was the entirety of her relationship with John. On the other was a chance to have the kind of mind blowing sex that she had hardly ever dared to dream of.

Cortana chose the latter. Unbeknownst to John, his soon to be ex-girlfriend was about to embark upon a life that even a day ago she would never of thought possible.

Locke gently pushed Cortana back as he joined her on the couch and prepared to mount her, Cortana's legs instinctively spreading in such a lewd way that if Cortana had been able to watch herself would have caused her to blush. The feel of Locke's hard stomach underneath her curious fingers sent a rush of arousal and apprehension soaring through her. The butterflies had returned, Cortana's heart beating so fast that she felt light headed.

She visibly flinched when his cock grazed the outside of her swollen lips, her pussy having become so sensitive that even the slightest touch felt unbearable. Locke continued to rub his head on the outside of her pussy. At first to get it lubricated, but soon it became clear that he had something much more sadistic in mind.

Cortana writhed underneath him in pleasurable agony muttering curses underneath her breath as Locke continued to torture her. At one point he let the tip of his head penetrate just past her pussy lips, only to quickly pull it out again causing Cortana to groan first in pleasure and then in frustration.

"Come on you bastard," Cortana cursed him. "I'm at you're mercy what more do you want?"

"Beg for it," Locke commanded, that stupid cocky smile back on his lips.

"I don't, Ahhhhh…" she moaned loudly, Locke slipping briefly into her again and pulling back out just as swiftly. Cortana wanted to slap that smug look right off his face, but not before he fucked her senseless.

"Fine," Cortana relented. "Fine! I want you to fuck me. Please, just stop teasing me."

"What about John?" Locke asked mockingly.

"Screw him!" Cortana shouted. "He had his chance. I need this. I need you."

That seemed to be enough for Locke. He guided his spear with one hand, and with a single thrust plunged in as far as he could manage.

He started slow, not wanting to hurt the much smaller woman, but also so that he could fully enjoy this moment. Enjoy his conquest. He was making Cortana's his with every thrust. He relished her scent, the way she moaned in his ear, the feel of her breasts across his hard chest, the painful way her nails raked across his back as if she was subconsciously trying to fight him off.

But Cortana was in no position to fight him off even if she had wanted to. She had relinquished control of the situation a long time ago. Now, as Locke's pace increased with ever thrust, his pelvis driving her into the couch with a masculine ferocity she had never before experienced, his muscular body totally consuming and overpowering her, Cortana was completely helpless.

And she would not have had it any other way.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," was all that she managed to mutter as Locke relentlessly pounded her.

The orgasm hit her like a brick wall. The sheer force with which it arrived caught Cortana off guard. She had never experienced a climax like this. Her pussy clamped down on Locke almost uncomfortably tight, and if Cortana had not been too busy with her own screams she would have heard him muttering curses under his breath.

Her back arched uncontrollably as the climax swept. Instinct took over. The need to mate, to breed. The subconscious desire to increase the probability of this male impregnating her. Cortana wrapped her legs tight around Locke's waist, pulling him even deeper into her. Her arms clung desperately around him.

She had always used condoms with John, but in this one insane moment of euphoria, against all sense and reason, she wanted this man, this superior male, to cum deep inside her like no man had ever done before.

But Locke had other plans in mind. He kept fucking her. Even during her orgasm he never slowed down his pace, thrusting into her unrelentingly with the single minded drive of conquering every inch of her.

Cortana's second orgasm quickly followed the first, and Locke chuckled in satisfaction as the woman groaned underneath him.

"How haven't you cum yet," Cortana panted, nearly out of breath.

"Not everyone is a two pump chump like Chief is," Locke whispered into her ear. Not that long ago this insult against John would have made Cortana boil with anger. But now on her back, legs spread, and Locke's large dick jammed in her cunt as far as it would go, she could not help but agree.

What had she been doing with her life?

"That's mean," was all that Cortana managed, but the giggle in her voice took all the bite out of it.

"Maybe I should teach him how a real man fucks a sexy woman."

Cortana shook her head. "I'm not sure if I'll ever fuck him again."

Locke smiled wide. "Good girl." He then suddenly withdrew his member from her, and Cortana whimpered. She missed the feeling of fullness that his prick had given her. The feeling of truly being a woman. Now she just felt empty, stretched, and still not completely satisfied.

She pouted up at Locke, but he simply twirled a finger at her in a tight circle.

"Turn around," he commanded. "On your knees."

Cortana cocked an eyebrow at him, but did as he bid. In truth, she quite liked the in charge attitude that Locke brought to the bedroom. Far different than being in the bedroom with John where she would inevitably always have to take the lead.

John asked permission every time he wanted to try something. Locke simply did it.

Cortana could not help but find the later far more sexually appealing.

She spun around and leaned herself over the arm of the couch, her ass hanging dutifully up in the air and swaying back and forth ever so slightly in temptation, and gave off an aura of irresistible temptation. Locke wasted no time sliding his thick phallus back deep into her folds, and Cortana moaned as the now familiar feeling of complete fullness engulfed her.

She had never felt so complete. Never felt so much like a woman. Had never come this close to the true essence of femininity. Helpless at the spear point of a worthy male, and yet also exerting full control. He had not taken her by force or by guile, but because he had proven himself.

Placing both hands on the arm of the couch, Cortana pushed herself up, and back into the pelvis of her new lover. As he thrusted into her, she pushed her ass back into him, her heavy breasts giggling as the two moved together in perfected unison.

"You really think you can keep up with me?" Locke asked, shoving into her harder, almost angrily.

The unexpected force caused Cortana to sharply gasp, but she quickly regained her focus, lunging her cunt back onto him. "I could ask you the same question," she panted.

Locke grinned in amusement, but maintained his rhythmic thrusts. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Cortana's pussy swallowing his cock. Soft as velvet, but not too slippery. Tight, but with plenty of give, and her body contained plenty of sensuous curves for him to grab hold of. He ran his hands all along her ass as he enjoyed the zenith of his conquest. Ample but so firm that Locke was sure he could bounce a quarter off it. He did eventually test that theory, though that is another story all together.

If Cortana had never felt more like a woman, then Locke had never felt more like a man. Indeed, he was experiencing one of the rare pleasures that very few men ever get to enjoy. That of overpowering your rival in a contest of pure strength, seeing his body broken and beaten underneath you, and to then hear the moan of his woman as you take her for your own.

Yet, here it was before him. He had often fantasized about what a moment like this would be like, Cortana on her knees in front of him with her ass raised, quietly moaning his name as he conquered her in every way a man can conquer a woman.

Never, not even in the moment of his victory over the Master Chief, had he ever thought such a vision would be made into reality. However, the way Cortana had looked at him in their meeting after the match had given him some spark of hope. When she had unexpectedly messaged him for drinks had raised his hopes further, and the way she had stared at him with barely disguised desire at the bar had let him know for certain.

Cortana was his already, even if she did not know it yet.

Now, with his dark ebony phallus gleaming with Cortana's cum, Locke bent over and whispered into her ear.

"What would you boyfriend say if could see you moaning like this right now?"

"You tell me," Cortana said, grinning evilly. "My new boyfriend is the one fucking me right now."

For the first time that night, Locke was the one caught completely off guard. "You're serious?" he asked, stopping in mid stroke as Cortana moaned in protest.

Cortana pressed her ass back up against him, impaling herself as much as she could on his magnificent erection. "You're the one that wanted this remember, to steal me?" she asked, slowly fucking herself on his cock. "Well here I am. Steal me. Take me from him. Make me yours." She looked back at him, her raven black hair falling forward over one electric blue eye. "Or are you not man enough to take me."

Locke's hands clenched into fists. With one sweep of his arm Cortana was in the air. He flipped her over in an instant, letting Cortana drop heavily onto her back. The soft cushions of the couch were hardly dangerous, but the shock of the move was enough to stun Cortana into silence.

There he was, looming over her the same way he had loomed over John. The eyes of a conqueror. His arms and chest were flexing as he breathed heavily, his stomach was rock hard, his abs perfectly defined, his penis shining with her cum as it bobbed ever so slightly.

Cortana could not help but shudder.

Then he was on her. It came with the speed and swiftness of a Spartan, and all the brutal savagery that came with combat. Cortana's breath left her body as he impaled her without warning or preamble. She winced at the pain of such a quick entry by an instrument that big, but even the pain brought its own type of pleasure.

Locke did not bother with gentle. If she wanted gentle than Cortana would never have goaded him into this. This he understood instinctually, and right now instinct; pure, raw, untamed and devoid of any morality was all that either of them were working off of.

Cortana shrieked. It was all she could do. Even if she wanted to fight back. Even if her body wasn't being rocked with mind destroying pleasure. Even if she wasn't yelling at him to fuck her harder, there was no way she could stop him.

Locke was over powering, his hands holding Cortana's hips up in the air as he remained on his knees, back straight and unbent as his hips moved like a piston, thrusting in and out of her with blinding speed, eyes gleaming as he watched Cortana's heavy pale breasts jiggle with savage satisfaction.

"Say it again," He snarled. "I dare you. Say it."

Even if Cortana had wanted to answer she would never have been able to. She was beyond screaming now, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her breath being sucked out of her with each savage thrust, her mind eroding as each overwhelming orgasm rolled over into the next. Far too many to count. Cortana was neither in heaven nor hell, and certainly not on earth. The heights of pleasure Locke was leading her to went far beyond any of them.

But even Locke had his limits, and he was soon reaching them. The sight of Cortana completely at his mercy, her body twisting in unfathomable ecstasy as he ruthlessly impaled her, it all simply became too much even for him.

His thrusts became shorter, a lone trickle of sweat falling off of his forehead as the Spartan gritted his teeth.

When his own orgasm came, it was like a flood. Even he was surprised with how much it was, spurt after spurt overflowing Cortana's unprotected womb. All Cortana could do was moan as the thick warm seed filled her. In that single instant, any thought of consequences was lost. Only sensation remained.

Locke slowly withdrew himself from her, his seed spilling out of her and onto the couch as he did. He placed her down on the cushions gently, and Cortana simply lay there breathless and covered in sweat, the perfect mounds of her breasts heaving up and down as she tried to slow her racing heartbeat.

After a few moments, the full meaning of what had just happened started to sink in. She gently dipped an exploratory finger down between her legs. When she withdrew it Cortana found it covered in Locke's sticky white seed.

Cortana stared up at her lover blankly. "You came in me," she said quietly.

Locke nodded slowly.

Cortana went back to examining her finger, still in partial shock of what she allowed to have happen. "I'm not on any birth control."

There was several beats of silence, and then…

"Good."

Cortana and Locke stared at each other, brown eyes clashing with electric blue.

Good, he had said.

Good.

Somehow, Cortana knew that he was right. Somewhere, deep down in the depths of subconscious that few of us ever dare go. There within Cortana's unbridled and now fully released id, she had always known this. Her body had known what her mind was only now accepting.

Devoid of morality.

Devoid of consequence.

Devoid of caring and love.

Only lust existed here. Here John meant nothing to her. Here the only thing that mattered was that she was a fertile young female in the peak of her cycle, her womb crying out for a worthy mate.

And that worthy mate was here right in front of her. He had more than proven his worth time and again. Now, there was only one thing left for Cortana to do. The thing that Mother Nature herself demanded.

To breed.

Cortana licked her finger clean, and then attacked Locke with all the strength she had left. She hooked an arm around his neck and kissed him passionately. As their tongues did their wordless battle, Locke allowed himself to fall back in a sitting position. Cortana eagerly climbed on top, took ahold of his cock, and with deliberate aim plunged herself down onto it.

Cortana moaned, "Please, breed me. Knock me up, I don't care anymore. I'm yours, whenever you want me. Unconditionally."

Locke chuckled as he kissed her neck. "Looks like John has lost again."

"Damn right." Cortana grinned evilly as she slowly began to work her hips up and down on his shaft. "God, why did I even waste my time with him? If only I had known…" Her words drifted away as her lover's mouth covered her breasts.

Locke feasted greedily, giving each breast just the right amount of attention. Occasionally he would bite down gently on Cortana's stiff pink nipples, eliciting a sharp but delightful shriek.

Eventually he got his full, at least for now, and allowed himself to fall further backwards. He laid his head down on the armrest, seceding full control over this little encounter over to Cortana.

Cortana controlled the pace while Locke guided her, moving her pussy up and down his thick shaft while occasionally squeezing him with her pussy muscles. Never breaking eye contact. One hand played with her pale breasts, twisting and pinching her nipples as her newest orgasm slowly grew. With her other hand she raked her nails across his hard as stone abs, relishing in the erotic feel of them beneath her fingers.

"You've ruined me you know that?" she asked, biting her lower lip and looking far too innocent for the sin they were committing. "I was such a good girl before you came along. Everything was perfect."

Locke shook his head. "I didn't ruin you, I freed you."

"Freedom," Cortana muttered, leaning her head back and closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of bouncing up and down on his rigid cock. "I like the sound of that." She giggled again, and its sadistic nature was not lost on Locke. He had thoroughly corrupted her in every way. In a sick twisted sense it was his proudest moment.

"Poor little Chief," she mused, again adopting that undeserved but agonizingly sexy innocent expression. "His heart is going to break when he finds out about my new boyfriend."

"Fuck him," Locke said.

Cortana smiled. "Not anymore remember? You've see to that."

"Damn right."

Cortana hummed her approval. "I suppose I should let him down easy. He at least deserves that much right?"

"Are you," Locke asked. He felt a need to be skeptical. His suspicions were confirmed when Cortana giggle that same evil sadistic laugh, and slowly shook her head.

"No," she whispered. There was a glint in here eye. A hint that something not quite sane was lurking just underneath what was otherwise a gaze of pure animalistic lust. The glimmer of rampant insanity vanished just as soon as it arrived, and the feeling of Cortana's velvet like pussy gently squeezing his shaft made Locke forget about seeing it almost instantly.

Almost.

Cortana continued her slow rhythmic riding, taking the time to enjoy every exquisite sensation that his rigid rock hard phallus provided her, her pussy stretched to the point of ruin as it continued to saw in and out of her delicate lips.

"I want to punish him," she whispered, not bothering to hide the evil tone in her voice anymore. "It's what he deserves for making me waste my time with him. Oh, if only I had known this had existed," she emphasized her point by lifting herself off of his monstrous cock until only the tip remained, and then immediately impaling herself fully on it.

Locke groaned underneath her. "You're crazy."

"I am," Cortana agreed. "And you fucking love it."

Locke didn't have the strength to argue as Cortana continued to fuck him without mercy. Somewhere in the back of his mind he faintly remembered being in charge of this encounter. But something had awoken within Cortana. An awakening of a goddess. A phoenix rising in the flames. Something that was beyond his control or ability to tame, and possibly dangerous.

Unfortunately for Locke, the sex was simply too good for him to care.

Cortana was now busy fucking him like a woman possessed, inhuman moans echoing from her throat as she pounded herself repeatedly down on top of him. Occasionally Locke was able to pick up something coherent. "Why have a Spartan when I could have a God?" was probably one of the tamer things she said. The rest were a series of insults hurled at John that were so harsh and cruel that anyone who heard them would have deemed it impossible that Cortana was once his devoted and loving girlfriend.

To Locke it was clear. Cortana did not just want to break it off with Chief, she wanted revenge. Revenge for keeping her from the superior mate that she had so obviously deserved.

Insane? Certainly, but with Cortana riding his cock with the best and tightest pussy he had ever felt in his life Locke was in no position to argue.

Besides, the constant abuse and insults she hurled at Chief were only serving to make him harder than ever, something Cortana did not fail to take notice of.

"Come on you arrogant bastard," Cortana shouted, raking her nails across his chest. "Fuck me until I forget I ever loved him. Fuck me until I forget his name."

"I will," Locke growled. Without warning he flung her off of him. Cortana's back hit the cushions, and before she had time to react Locke had pinned her down and was inside her again. Their marathon of love making was about to end the same way it began, and Cortana's pussy twitched in anticipation.

"You're a god!" Cortana shouted as Locke plunged deep inside her. "Do it. Breed me. Give me your baby. I'm yours, unconditionally. Whatever you want you can take it."

Cortana had found her new religion. Her new purpose in life, and she sang a chorus of worship with all the fanaticism of a religious zealot.

"God dammit," was all Locke could manage. He had reached his limit. Somehow this small pale woman had managed to drain everything out of him. Locke had been with many women in his life, but none like her. Only she could push him to his breaking point.

Locke shook his head. "That's it. No more, I got no more."

He moaned, and Cortana arched her back in pleasure as he dumped his second load into her, filling an already flooded womb. It may not have been as large as his first load, but the orgasm was far more intense. He was light headed and spots filled his vision as he sank himself inside her as far as he could possibly go. Cortana responded by lifting up her hips and locking her legs behind is back, their combined actions instinctually insuring impregnation.

For the first time in a long while, the apartment was silent. Silent except for the exhausted painting of the two new lovers, gentle kissing slow kissing marking the beginning of their shared afterglow.

There are many things that can be said in the throes of wild passion. Many decisions made that our rational mind would likely cringe in horror at.

A beast, the spirit of Lilith, had been open inside Cortana. Whether this beast could be quietly slipped back into Pandora's Box when the morning brought the spectre of regret over the sin she had just done, or if Cortana would fully succumb to those dark temptations and dark desires, that is a story for another time.

One thing I can tell you for certain. In that glorious afterglow that only a woman fully satisfied and filled with another man's seed can feel, Cortana regretted nothing.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
